


highly unlikely

by mmacy



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmacy/pseuds/mmacy
Summary: Alternate ending of a chapter from a not yet published story which by the way has nothing to do with E and B romantically involved together (More information in notes at the end)... tiny drabble... If you cringe at the idea of Elizabeth and Blake involved romantically, then I urge you to scroll away. I beg you, I'm not in the mood to be disowned by the fandom, so please if it's something you don't want to read, then wait for my next story! :)
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Blake Moran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	highly unlikely

Highly unlikely 

~MS~

10:21 pm

She presses her thumb against the button before pulling her hand back and wedging it under her armpit— she trembles, shoulders shaking as pressure builds behind her eyes. She turns, staring out over the street, watching as a car speeds down the road, only briefly stopping at the stop sign before taking— she hears the latch of the door and she turns back. “I— I’m sorry for just showing up here.” She spits out. 

His brow is pinched in the middle. “It’s fine.” He says, and then— “It’s freezing out here, come inside.” He snakes a hand under her bicep and urges her through the door. 

He steps away from her and— “I—” Her words catch in her throat as a lone tear treks down her cheek.

She hears the door click shut, and she looks over her shoulder towards him. “What’s wrong?” 

She wants to bite down on her lip to keep it from quivering, stop herself from speaking, but— “I need help Blake.” She cries as her chest begins to shake. 

“Hey.” He says softly. She feels him step up behind her, and a moment later his left hand rests atop her shoulder while his right takes her hand, moving it to her stomach, and they stay standing that way, her back pressed to his chest, his palm resting atop hers. “Deep belly breaths.” He reminds, and she takes in a breath— their hands rise with her stomach. He doesn’t speak again until her breathing returns to a normal pattern. “I know you didn’t have control then, but you do now.” He whispers. “In this very moment you decide what you want to do. How you want to feel.” He squeezes her hand. “You have to focus on what you have control over.” He moves so he’s now hugging her from behind. They remain this way until she turns in his arms, leaving them almost chest to chest. Her lips part as she peers up into his eyes. And her mind may be spinning, her thoughts may be spiraling, but one thing’s clear. She reaches her hand up, and her palm rests against his cheek, thumb rubbing just under his eye. She begins to lean in, and— “Elizabeth.” His voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Make me feel something.” She mutters. Her lips are close; she can imagine he can feel her breath against his skin. “Something other than this.” She says as her hand falls away from his cheek. 

He shakes his head. “You’re not thinking.” The expression on his face tells her his mind is fighting against itself, pulling him in two different directions, maybe between right and wrong, want and logic. 

She steps up, bringing her chest flush against his, breasts pushing into his body. “Kiss me.” She says, staring into his eyes. She waits, ready for him to duck down and push his lips against hers, but when another moment passes, she steps back and turns away, realizing he won’t. “Blake I’m sorry.” He’s too loyal to Henry, too loyal to her to even allow her to fathom the prospect of— his hand is on her shoulder, and he turns her, pulling her into him, and for a moment their eyes lock before he leans down and takes her lips between his. 

His lips are gentle, barely there, and then he pulls away. “You want an escape. You don’t want me.” His breath tickles against her lips. “It won’t solve a thing.” 

“Maybe so.” She looks into his eyes. “But you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” She brings her hands up behind his neck, interlocking her fingers. “I like you Blake.”

He shakes his head. “Not as much as you do your husband.” 

“Henry and I haven’t had an actual conversation in two weeks.” Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and she can’t help but notice the way he watches, almost mesmerized in a way. “I talk— I actually talk to you.” She shrugs. “Everyday Blake.” She watches as his gaze slips from hers and— “It’s your voice I’ve been falling asleep to each night.” 

He looks up. She can see him swallow, and then— “I can’t decide if you’d be the one taking advantage of me, or if I’d be the one taking advantage of you.” 

She separates her hands, letting her right snake up through the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Stop thinking.” She whispers, leaning in, leaving their lips a mere inch apart. 

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to tell you?” 

She smiles as he brings his lips to hers. 

The kiss is soft until he presses his tongue against the seam of her lips. She opens her mouth with a moan as her right hand slides upwards into his hair, pulling slightly, less than gentle, but not completely rough. It’s when he slips a leg between hers that she breaks the kiss. She looks up, and his eyes are already searching hers. “Is this okay?” He asks, breathlessly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers. 

She nods. “Just make me forget.” 

He pushes the leg he has threaded between her legs upwards, connecting his thigh with her core, and she can’t help the moan that escapes out from in between her lips. Something pulls, swirls almost, low in her stomach— anticipation maybe? And as he snakes a hand up under her shirt, fingers finding the clasp of her bra, the rush of wetness between her legs tells her it was the entirety of the situation— the feeling of thrill. The feeling of rebellion. And when he pulls back his leg and brings their hips together, it’s the feeling of him hard in his pants.

She goes for his neck, teeth just barely nipping at his skin, when he pushes her back. She’s ready to complain, but he tugs at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Her bra goes next, and once the straps are off her arms she starts on the buttons of his shirt. “Tell me if you want to stop.” He mutters before his lips latch onto the spot just behind her ear.

“That will be highly unlikely.” She breathes as she pushes his shirt down his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a story (I won't say much because I'm being very tight lipped about this one), and while writing chapter 24, my mind began to wander. This scene, along with the storyline it would lead to, would never work with the story... with the situation Elizabeth is in, in her case (of course I am writing her reaction), sex wouldn't help. It would (in my mind) cause her to spiral outwards even more. And ultimately if I took the story in this direction there would be way too many problems to resolve, meaning lots and lots of chapters that I don't have the time to write :( But of course me being me, I could not for the life of me get this out of my head, which means I was unable to move onto chapter 25 before I got this out of my system. So I wrote this (and more. I actually have the majority of the sex scene written, but I've never published writing like that... you can tell me if you'd like to read more.) If you read this, thanks for having an open mind!! And I promise this drabble would probably make much more sense after reading chapter 24, let alone the chapters 1-23 of the actual story (but then again it wouldn't) But hey I'm typing this note at... 1:49 am so I don't think I'm making much sense right now.


End file.
